Soñando contigo
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: Himeko hace tiempo que está preocupada por algo y no sabe el que, rechazó el amor de su mejor amigo y no sabe porqué... Entonces aparece ella


Abrí los ojos de golpe para sentarme completamente sudada

**Allí donde estés, Zenobia**

/watch?v6spYJZ2sngM

Es la única letra que he encontrado que pueda  
encajar con la historia u.uU Pero espero que os guste n.n

Abrí los ojos de golpe para sentarme completamente sudada. Volví a soñar con aquella chica que no conozco de nada, pero… No se porqué… Ella camina solitariamente dándome su espalda, mientras yo corro con mi brazo extendido para alcanzarla, siempre chillando que no se fuera y siempre acabo tropezándome para caer al suelo y así despertarme como ahora.

_Otra vez te alejas de aquí_

_Mas mis ojos no verán en ti_

_Tu guerra infinita, tu acero inmortal_

_Hoy habremos de luchar_

Miré a través de la ventana, el sol ya hacia rato que había salido, así que suspiré cansada para empezar a vestirme, coger mi cámara y salir hacia mi trabajo.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa y me dirigí a algún lugar para hacer una fotografía y así poder ponerlo en el periódico de mi empresa.

Caminaba y caminaba, pero no encontraba ningún sitio que me interesara, pero sentí como mis ojos violetas se perdían en el vacío y mis pies empezaban a moverse por mí.

Caminaba y caminaba, hasta aparecer delante de mi antiguo instituto ¿Me pregunto por qué llegué hasta aquí? Pero le tomé una foto a la escuela, había pasado tantos momentos en el… Mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga, el accidente y algo que no consigo recordar…

_Palabras tan limpias, tan dignas de tu amistad_

_Cara contra cara abrimos el más allá_

_Hay tantos recuerdos para compartir sin ti_

_Afables momentos que llegan en mí_

Decidí caminar por la escuela recordando cosas, pero cada paso que daba me entristecía y no se porqué… Me acuerdo que en un lugar apartado de aquí rechacé el amor de mi mejor amigo, le dije que aún estaba esperando a alguien ¿Pero a quien? Nunca entendí porqué lo rechacé… ¡Si yo lo amaba! Pero sentí un gran vacío en cuanto el se me confesó… Cierto, esperaba a alguien y no sabía a quien.

Mientras caminaba fijé mis ojos en un pequeño jardín, donde mi corazón me decía que me adentrara en ella, y así hice. Al entrar pude ver a un gran árbol en medio rodeado de hermosas flores. Me encantó esa vista, así que hice una foto; este lugar nunca lo había visto, así que decidí hacer un reportaje de este lugar en el periódico. Creí que todo el mundo debería saber donde estaba este maravilloso lugar, tan hermoso que transmitía tranquilidad y serenidad.

Me senté a los pies de ese gran árbol y cerré mis ojos por un momento para sentir una gran tranquilidad en mi interior, no tuve ningunas ganas de salir de ese lugar ya que sentía que había pasado buenos momentos en el, aunque no sabía nada de este precioso lugar.

_Aunque fuera iré mi alma ha de durar_

_Y con gran orgullo el puño levantar_

_Ante ellos hemos de cambiar_

_Aunque fuera estés tú continuarás_

_Callando el silencio, ignorando la paz_

_Ellos no nos deben pisar_

Respiré bien hondo aún con los ojos cerrados, era tanta tranquilidad que sentí como Morfeo se acercaba a mi y me regalaba un dulce sueño, pero a la vez temeroso.

Empecé a verlo todo oscuro, otra vez ese sueño… Ese sueño no… Me niego a soñar en esta oscuridad, pero la vuelvo a ver, otra vez enseñándome su espalda. Lucía de una gran cabellera azul y llevaba un precioso vestido de una sola pieza de color blanco.

Que bella se veía… Sentí como mi corazón me decía y replicaba que fuera tras ella, que la siguiera y no parara hasta abrazarla… Así hice, corrí sin pensármelo dos veces, necesitaba saber quien era, necesitaba saber su nombre y sobretodo, saber porqué se muestra tan solitaria… Me rompía el corazón…

_Hoy tal vez logremos vivir_

_Sin saber lo que un día hubo aquí_

_Querer recordarlo y poderlo sentir_

_No es más que estrechar mis brazos hacia ti_

Corría y corría, pero cuanto más corría tú más te alejabas; en cuanto sentí que me caía apoyé mis manos para amortiguar la caída y seguir corriendo.

-¡Espera! –Chillé.

Esta vez no, esta vez no te dejaría huir, esta vez lograría rozar tu blanca piel y abrazar a esa espalda que siempre me das. Fruncí el ceño y empecé a aumentar mi velocidad, así extendiendo mi brazo logrando rozar un pliegue de tu hermoso vestido, pero sin saber porqué desaparecías lentamente como el viento.

Caí de rodillas rendida, otra vez te volví a perder… Sentí como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas. Escondí mi mirada entre mis manos, el dolor me invadía por no poder detenerte, la soledad por no poder tenerte entre mis brazos y amargura porqué no sé quien eres.

Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos para alzar la vista, algo me sorprendió y era que en esa oscuridad había una luz hermosa que me cegaba. Me levanté y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia el.

-No te acerques –Escuché a través de el.- Despierta y búscame –Dentro de esa luz pude ver a esa muchacha tan solitaria.

_Palabras tan limpias, tan dignas de tu amistad_

_Cara contra cara abrimos el más allá_

_Hay tantos recuerdos para compartir sin ti_

_Afables momentos que llegan en mí_

Con esa luz cegadora no pude ver su rostro, pero si que pude notar como sus delicadas manos rozaban mi rostro.

-El momento llega… Para que podamos estar juntas para siempre –Me susurró al oído.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –Exclamé alzando la mano para coger una mano suya.

Al rozar uno de sus dedos desperté de ese sueño, me encontré en ese hermoso jardín, tumbada en el césped debajo de ese gran árbol, tenía mi mano alzada. Sentí como algo cálido rozaba mis mejillas, así que lleve mi mano hacia ella, notando como mis lágrimas se asomaban. Me senté sobresaltada.

-Búscame… -Esa palabra me retumbaba la cabeza.

_Aunque fuera iré mi alma ha de durar_

_Y con gran orgullo el puño levantar_

_Ante ellos hemos de cambiar_

_Aunque fuera estés tú continuarás_

_Callando el silencio, ignorando la paz_

_Ellos no nos deben pisar_

Pude escuchar su voz, esa voz tan suave y tan gentil que parecía que me abrazara… Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios, llenándome de energías. Me levanté y salí de ese jardín empezando a correr por todos los lugares, buscando a esa muchacha… Necesitaba verla, necesitaba decirle que era la que hacia latir mi corazón aunque no la conociera…

Me paré en un semáforo, tardaba años en volver a ponerse en verde y yo ya me estaba desesperando ¡Tenía que verla! Así que cuando salió el símbolo verde empecé a cruzar la gran carretera, hasta que sentí que mi corazón se detenía de golpe, que la sangre dejaba de dar vida a mi corazón.

En frente de mi vi como una chica alta de cabellera larga azul y unos ojos preciosos azul cielo, iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el collar que llevaba. Era una concha rosa.

Era exactamente igual a la chica de mis sueños. Noté como ella se paraba en frente de mí mostrándome una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa. No sé porqué pero sentí como esa sonrisa volvía a darle vida a mi corazón y noté como las lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos rozando mis mejillas.

Tapé mi boca con mis manos para empezar a recordar cosas… A recordar porqué ese jardín me sonaba, la lucha contra los 8 de Orochimaru, el beso con mi amigo, cuando ella me daba un abrazo para darme esperanzas… Y el beso que le di para demostrarle que la amaba.

-He vuelto, Himeko-chan –Me dijo mirándome cariñosamente.

-¡Chikane-chan! –No pude controlar mi alegría, así que me lancé sobre ella abrazándola.

_Palabras tan limpias, tan dignas de tu amistad_

_Cara contra cara abrimos el más allá_

_Hay tantos recuerdos para compartir sin ti_

_Afables momentos que llegan en mí_

Por fin pude encontrar a la chica de mis sueños, a la chica que me llenaba mis días, a la chica que hace que esta vida tenga sentido para mí. La miré cariñosamente para juntar mis labios con los de ella, así ella correspondiéndomelo.

Así fue como sellamos nuestro verdadero amor.

_Aunque fuera iré mi alma ha de durar_

_Y con gran orgullo el puño levantar_

_Ante ellos hemos de cambiar_

_Aunque fuera estés tú continuarás_

_Callando el silencio, ignorando la paz_

_Ellos no nos deben pisar_

Espero que os haya gustado n.n Dejad review plis ;)


End file.
